


Ghouls in Plain Sight

by Im_A_Weeb



Series: Side fics [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Ghoul Midoriya Inko, Ghoul Midoriya Izuku, Ghouls, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, How Do I Tag, Impulse fanfic, Making This Up As I Go, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, More tags as I go, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, Vigilante Midoriya Inko, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, but less than before, gore but not in detail?, how do people tag so much?, this will be updated when i want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Weeb/pseuds/Im_A_Weeb
Summary: For the last 100 years, ghouls have been hunted.With the rise of quirks, the CCG became stronger. With the rise of heroes came the rise of stronger ghoul investigators, both cheered upon while shamelessly injuring others, destroying property, and killing ghouls. Naturally, many ghouls fought back, but against people who were much more likely to gain a quirk for unknown reasons, they were outmatched and outnumbered.Ghouls, the innocent, the neutral and the hostile, were slaughtered.
Relationships: Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi
Series: Side fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Ghouls in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is practically just backstory to inform you guys about what has happened.

For the last 100 years, ghouls have been hunted.

It wasn’t always like this, in the past a half-ghoul, called Kaneki or more known as Eyepatch, caused a long-lasting peace between humans and ghouls. However, everything that starts must come to an end and so the peace that had been created came to an end. While yes there have been some peace treaties between the two since then, they never lasted long.

With the rise of quirks, the CCG became stronger. With the rise of heroes came the rise of stronger ghoul investigators, both cheered upon whilst ghouls, the innocent, the neutral and the hostile, were slaughtered. Naturally, many ghouls fought back, but against people who were much more likely to gain a quirk for unknown reasons, they were outmatched and outnumbered. The numbers of ghouls rapidly decreased as a result. Subsequently, some went into hiding, others blended in with society, hidden in plain sight, and others lived on as they had done so before.

It became especially difficult to live in society with the rise of quirks, during the quirk wars. Many people fought against one another and vigilantes quickly took the role to protect citizens from ghouls and criminals. While some ghouls prospered with the chaos, others were massacred. After the quirk wars, the CCG was back at it, stronger than ever before and pumping investigators out all over Japan

Life changed for almost every ghoul. It became harder to fit into society once the majority gained a quirk. Ghouls living in society and the elder generations became the main reasons for the slowly decreasing yet large 5% quirkless rate. As most ghouls lacked a quirk, everyone who was quirkless was tested whether they were a ghoul or not. Knowing they would fail the test, many pretended to have a weak or mental quirk, while they could also be tested for a quirk factor, this was not done often due to the long time it would take to do a small group.

It became difficult to live in society for ghouls. For some, it was hell.

Cochlea was rebuilt and made stronger. Now it was almost impossible to escape or break in. Almost all attempts since quirks rose ended in failure. The Oggai, while as effective as they were, were not produced anymore, being deemed as too dangerous for either the government of CCGs liking. Quinx, however, were popular and useful. Having both a quirk and kagune, the groups of four became elite squads who dealt with the stronger ghouls, mainly A or S rate ghouls and sometimes even SS rate. They would help with raids or defeating strong ghouls. Despite this, there were few Quinx teams at a time. On average there were only 4 groups at a time.

Because of this, one would think that Midoriya Izuku, a teenage half ghoul, would be scared or fear the CCG and go into hiding. If you did, you would be wrong. Midoriya Izuku, son of Inko and Hisashi, was different. Instead of going into hiding, he stayed there in plain sight, no-one realizing just who or what he was because of the albeit weak quirk he had, just like his mother.

Because of his simple quirk and genetics, few guessed he was a ghoul as the chances of him getting an emitter quirk were low. It did help that both of his parents had quirks, his father having fire breath and his mother having a simple push/pull quirk. Those who did were either other ghouls, close friends or not in the world anymore.

Izuku was a special case for both ghouls, half ghouls, and humans. Firstly, he was a natural half ghoul – this meant that he could eat “normal” food although it was useless to him. But this did mean that he could eat in public and not have to leave constantly. Secondly, it turned out he was a descendant of both Yoshimura Eto and Kaneki Ken. It shouldn’t have been as much of a surprise it was when they found out – he and Inko had the same shade hair and eyes as Eto, while he and Hisashi had a similar face shape to Kaneki. They found it out as a result of having connections and good friends who they could rely on to not tell the world. Thirdly, he was an (in)famous vigilante, the One-Eyed Prince, a name he chose after finding out his ancestors. He knew he wouldn’t be able to become a legal hero, being a ghoul, it would be impossible, so he decided – _why not do it in my own way, even if it happens to be illegal?_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

“Hey mum, I’m going out for a bit!”

“Okay sweetie. Make sure you bring some food home, we’re running low. Don’t go out for too long.”

“Got it. I’ll see you later,” Izuku called as he left the house from the nearest window.

He was dressed in his usually vigilante gear, an idea taken from Eto, A dark green cloak and bandages covering his body. It was surprisingly affective at hiding his appearance, he knew why his ancestor did it now. People would usually think wearing bandages for several hours on end would be irritating at least, it wasn’t. In actuality it was comforting and warm.

Although lost in thought, he still hopped across the rooves, making sure no-one was nearby or could spot him leaving the house, he didn’t want his parents or friends in danger. Anything but that. He would rather go to Cochlea, even hell, _not like it wasn’t according to the rumors_ , than have anyone of his friends or family in danger.

Today would be a short patrol and food collecting, _dad will be back soon,_ and he didn’t want to miss it. Hisashi, although he worked in Japan, for his job he had to travel across the country. This meant that he didn’t see his wife nor child often – maybe a few days a month or few weeks depending on how busy he was.

Half an hour later, he had enough food for the two of them to last a while and was on his way back home. He had stopped a few crimes but wasn’t worried about them seeing the blood or bodies as the criminals were few and far in between.

“I’m back! With food.”

“Thanks sweetie. Now clean up before you father arrives.”

“Okay mom.”

And with that, he was off to get ready to see his dad again.

**Author's Note:**

> I need suggests for what will be this fic's equivalent of antique - it's a cat cafe btw. Otherwise I will just call it Antique 2.0.


End file.
